A Girl and Her Monster Pal
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories about Boo and Sulley having fun and adventures and their bond growing stronger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe I haven't written any Monsters Inc stuff in a long while, but getting a Sulley plush at a thatIt store gave me ideas, plus I like Sulley so felt like writing a series of stories about him and Boo hanging out and hope people like.**

 **In this first one, it's the night before she starts first grade, but Boo is with Sulley while her parents are out and the sitter is asleep.**

* * *

It was the night before she was starting first grade but Boo was in her pyjamas but playing by herself in her bedroom with dolls and her pkush blue cat that she'd named Kitty, after what she called her best monster pal that hung out with her at night plus her parents were out so the babysitter was watching her and had fallen asleep already, making the little girl sigh.

"Maybe Kitty will come, and we can play for a bit, like always." Boo told her stuffed animal.

She was then colouring but humming to herself, as she heard the closet door open, making her excited feeling Sulley hug her, guessing she wanted to have fun with him.

"Aww, it's okay but we can't stay up too late or you'll be grumpy the first day of school." Sulley said to her as she was on his lap cuddling him.

"Do you have schools, where you live?" she asked him.

"Yes they do, as you have to go to school to be a laugher." Sulley said.

She knew that Kitty's friends made other kids laugh at night, so knew that her best friend was like this yawning a little making Sulley chuckle.

"Aww, somebody is a bit tired, huh?" he told her.

"Yes, I went to the park, and had ice cream, Pkus had pasta for dinner but then the sitter fell asleep but it's okay, as you're here." the girl said making him smile at her.

He knew it was late for a girl Boo's age, so had to let her sleep tucking her in, kissing her head but leaving for now but would come back later.

* * *

The next morning, Boo was already up before her parents getting dressed in her favourite top that was blue with polka dots which reminded her of Kitty, along with jeans and blue sneaker's plus had packed her messenger bag along with her stuffed blue kitty.

"Sweetie you up yet, or still asleep?" she heard her mom ask.

"Yes mommy, I'm up!" Boo told her going downstairs.

She was eating cereal but nervous about first grade knowing Kitty woukd make her feel better, if she had a rough day today getting into the car imagining things listening to the radio.

During the day, she was enjoying things plus near the end of the day, the teacher was reading to them which made her think of Kitty hoping he was okay.

After getting home and doing homework, she was sleepy so lying on her bed, cuddling her blue kitty going to sleep which made Sulley smile, because he was seeing if she was okay after her first day of first grade.

He was letting her sleep, since they could hang out later since he liked hanging out with her.

That early evening, Boo had already brushed her teeth, and in her pyjamas but was seeing Kitty hugging his leg making Sulley smile, because he had missed her all day.

"Yeah, it was good, we coloured, we sang songs plus at the end of the day, the teacher was reading us a story." Boo said making Sulley grin.

."That's good, as I was hoping you were okay." he told her.

She was yawning, as it was past her bedtime knowing that she needed her rest, to grow but was tucking her in kissing her head as he was going back to the monster world.

He hoped she was okay, but getting some coffee, hoping things were okay. Plus in a few weeks, the gang from Oozma Kappa were coming for a visit so was excited


	2. A Stormy Night 2

It was morning, but Boo was grumpy because of stormy winds keeping her up at night despite Kitty helping but she had school today so would be tired or grumpy getting dressed, hearing her mom call her for breakfast going downstairs yawning.

"Sweetie, you okay?" she asked her.

"Sort of mommy, but it was too windy." Boo admitted.

"I bet Kitty was helping, right?" her mom asked.

Boo nodded, drinking apple juice while eating breakfadt, hoping Sulley was Ojay hoping he was taking an nap because of being with her.

"Go get ready, sweetie." her mom said after she was done.

Boo was packing her messenger bag for school, putting her blue kitty pkush in there, going downstairs leaving with her mom for school.

She was drawing her monster friends because thinking of them made her feel better but was humming to herself, while colouring before lunch making the teacher impressed.

"Yeah, I draw a lot at home." Boo said.

The lunch bell ringing made her and her class happy leaving the room, after getting their lunch stuff but Boo was by herself at a table, which was fine.

"Maybe fin things are happening, where Kitty lives." she said to herself softly since it was nearly Halloween making the girl grin because Sulley had explained to her, how holidays worked in the monster world, Pkus she knew what she was gonna wear on Halloween.

After school, she was sleepy so was taking an nap because she had been grumpy at school so sleeping would help her.

She had slept through dinner, so was eating PB and J sandwiches hoping that she would sleep tonight, but in pyjamas after having a bath so was playing with dolls giggling.

* * *

"You okay, Kitty?" Boo asked, as she was on Sulley's lap after they had been playing for a bit.

"Yeah, Pkus things were a bit hectic at work." he said to her.

"Oh, but it'll work out." Boo said to him.

She was getting sleepy, which was understandable because of last night so Sulley was tucking her in, seeing her cuddle her stuffed blue cat making him smile.

He was proud of how she was growing up, knowing Halloween was coming up which was fun, knowing what Boo was going to wear like what she wore when in the monster world which was her monster top that he had made for her, when she was two but guessed her mom had fitted it for her, since she wore it a lot but probably not to school.

He was going now, since she needed her rest, but woukd be back later so they could have fun like they always did, knowing his little monster was growing up pretty well.


	3. Trick or Treat

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to Warner Bro for reviewing as they wanted to see what would happen next.**

 **So in this one, Boo is having Halloween fun with her friends, plus has to deal with a mean kid in her grade but Kitty helps her out**

* * *

It was now October, and Boo was excited because it was nearly Halloween meaning trick or treating especially with her monster friends, because nobody would guess they were monsters, but wanting to go in her monster outfit that she wore, when in the monster world hoping things would turn out good, seeing her mom enter her room.

"We're going to the pumpkin patch sweetie, to pick out pumpkins to carve." she said, making Boo excited going with her mom getting into the car, hoping Sulley was alright and could have fun tonight.

She was noticing the Halloween decorations in the neighbourhood, making her mom surprised that she wasn't that frightened, unaware her daughter was friends with actual monsters arriving at the pumpkin patch, making Boo happy, getting out of the car running to where the pumpkins were, making her mother surprised, that she'd pucked a big pumpkin, and to her, it was the size of Kitty.

"That's going to make one incredible jack o lantern, sweetie." Boo heard her mother say making her happy, and wanted to show Kitty later, when he came, but was more excited hearing she could paint it, knowing the colours she wanted to use, knowing Halloween was going to be major fun, seeing some kids from her class, especially Bradley, who was always pulling her hair and being mean.

"Well, if it isn't Boo Gibbs, let me guess, you're gonna be a monster for Halloween, like your so-called Kitty?" the boy said, making Boo annoyed, but Sulley had told her, to ignore jerks like Bradley but she roared making Bradley jump and ran off, making her grin just as her mom was paying for their stuff, wondering what had happened.

"Nothing, mommy, just Bradley being dumb." Boo replied, making her understand.

When they got home, Boo was getting her paints, but painting the pumpkin, that her mom had carved for her, knowing it would be like no other jack o lantern on the block, hoping Bradley woukdn't ruin the fun on Halloween night, but Kitty would be there if anything happened, grinning.

* * *

"Wow, Halloween in your world is different, from how we do it, but it is cool." Squishy said, making Boo giggle while dressed as a monster herself, since Kitty was with her plus had brought his friends, from Oozma Kappa since they knew about her, but were curious since they'd never been to the human world before, making Sulley chuckle.

"Who's the jerk, taking candy, and scaring those kids?" Art asked, seeing it was Bradley, annoying them because Halloween was a time of mischief, fun and candy, not letting some mean kid ruin it for other kids, making Sulley annoyed.

He was telling Boo to stay with his friends, making her grin, but trick or treating, and after that saw her friend join her, wondering what Kitty had done, but they were sugar coating it in front of Boo.

They were going trick or treating, more but we're having fun and pointing out decorations that was cool, but not scary for Boo to look at plus Boo was relieved hearing she was going to the monster world, to have more fun as they were going into her house and thankfully, her mom was out as Sulley was leading the gang upstairs, to Boo's room impressing the rest of Oozma Kappa.

"Relax, this stuff isn't toxic, since Kitty said that was a story, plus he's been aroubd me and he hasn't gotten sick." Boo told them, seeing Sulley open her closet door, which was connected to the monster world right now, as they went through making Boo very happy, because she loved coming here putting the hood of her monster outfit up, so that other monster kids would not be afraid of her.

"Let's go have fun, alright?" Sulley said, as Boo grinned.


	4. Getting Her Flu Shot 4

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to those that reviewed, plus sorry for not updating in a while plus last night I was watching Monsters Inc in a long while.**

 **In this one, Boo has to get her flu shot which she's not happy about, even scared about but Sulley helps her feel better of course since he explains why she needs her shot.**

* * *

"Do you have to get your flu shot too, Kitty?" Boo asked.

"Yep, this tine of year, you gotta look after yourself." Sulley replied.

"Yeah, but you don't mind getting a shot, but I do." Boo replied.

It was now the end of November and nearly the beginning of December, and right now it was night time, which was Boo's favourite part of the day, not looking forward to tomorrow, because she had to go to the doctor and get her yearly flu shot which was not very fun, plus Boo was dreading it, wishing she could bring Kitty with her knowing that would be a bad idea

"Aww it's alright, plus maybe your mom will let you have ice cream after, you know?" Sulley told her, while she was sitting on his light blue furred lap and she was drawing which he thought very cute, hoping nobody knew about him or the monster world besides Boo.

"Yeah, you have a point, Kitty." Boo told him.

He was making sure that Boo did not stay up all night, because she went to school during the day, seeing it was way past her bedtime so he was tucking her into bed making her happy, ready to go to sleep making Sulley relieved going through her closet back onto the Laugh Floor, hoping that Boo would be alright, getting her flu shot, knowing kids did not like shots.

The next morning, Boo was up getting dressed for the day trying not to think about going to the doctor later, because Bradley had scared her about getting her shot, which Sulley had assured her that the mean boy had been silly and trying to scare her which he did not approve of hearing her mom call her for breakfast, happy she was awake.

Boo was thinking about Christmas, knowing they would be doing arts and craft things at school, since she loved doing arts and crafts, getting her backpack because it was time for school, getting into the car.

* * *

At school, Boo's class were indeed doing holiday arts and crafts making the girl happy, making holiday cards for her mom, but also Kitty and uncle Mike, because she knew they would love them ignoring Bradley, because she was doing a great job with her cards, because it was nearly lunchtime, making her smile going to join her friends, but was not telling them about Kitty because they might make fun of her, like Bradley did humming to herself, drinking apple juice from her thermos flask that was light blue, like Kitty's fur.

After school, she and her mom were going to the doctor's so she could get her flu shot, making her nervous, but thinking about Kitty helped her get through it hoping Kitty was alright, plus could give him the holiday card that she had made, so was eating ice cream which her mom had gotten her, after getting her flu shot, hoping Kitty was alright so would find out later when he came to visit later.


	5. Getting Some Ice Cream

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating, but hope people like plus seeing something on YouTube for a Puxar movie called Boo made me want to update so hope people like.**

 **In this one, Boo is having some fun with Kitty, while her parents are out on a date night, which is cute plus she has an unexpected sleepover in the monster world.**

* * *

It was a Summer day and right now, Boo was at the park playing on the play equipment, feelijg the wind blow through her shoulder length black hair, that was in place by a pink hairbband guessing that Kitty was busy doing things so was just having fun plus her parents were going out meaning a sitter would be watching her hoping maybe because it was the weekend, Kitty would let her stay up late.

She was on the swings going high, as her mom had helped her with that, plus imagining flying which was awesome, hearing her mom call her, bringing the young girl out of her thoughts.

"We have to go as I need to go to the store, plus daddy and I have to get ready for our date night." Boo heard her mom say going over to her mom as they were leaving the park, making Boo hope that Kitty was having a good day so hoped that he might tell her later getting into the car listening to music on the car radio.

At the store, she was helping her mom, like pushing the grocery cart hoping thimgs would be alright, plus her mom had to work more knowing her quirky daughter would get it as she would be with her grandparents sometimes, so would tell her in a while paying for groceries.

At home, Boo was drawing before lunch at the coffee table in the living room, plus had her stuffed blue kitty beside her making her mom smile, because it was cute putting sandwiches near her.

"Thanks mommy, as it looks good." Boo said to her.

"You're welcome sweetie." she told her as she was drinking apple juice, humming to herself while still colouring knowing thimgs were alright.

* * *

Boo was in her hooded monster top as she was going into the monster world with Kitty, as it was early evening after she had dinner plus the sitter had been doing homework, makijg Boo happy because she'd been waiting all day to have fun with Kitty making Sulley chuckle knowing it was the weekend so she could stay up late making her giggle as they were going through her closet door into Monsters Inc, well the Laugh Floor so were going to get ice cream orvEyecScream which he had expkained was what they called ice cream in the monster world, which Boo thought was cool, hoping the sitter did not check on her.

"It's alright, as you said she was doing homework?" Sulley asked her seeing her nod as they were talking while on their way to his and Mike's apartment makijg her grin, asking how things were going, making him get it knowing Mike was on a date with Celia making Boo get it, like what her parents were doing.

"That's true, as your parents are probably having fun." Sulley told her as they were hanging out, plus Boo was colouring which was good and after a while was sleepy, lying on the couch which Sulley thought cute knowing it was pretty late, yet he couldn't take Boo home until she woke up, guessing it was like she was sleeping over, which he did not mind.

Around morning time, Boo was awake realising she was still in the monster world, guessing she had slept over making her grin, because her mom wanted her to try sleeping over so this was an awesome one, guessing Kitty was sleeping, so was colouring while waiting for him to wake up, like at home waiting for her parents to wake up, hoping they weren't scared since she kept the monster world and Kitty from them, just in case.

"I have more fun here, amyways, than around other kids back where I live." she told Little Mikey unaware Sulley was up and had heard knowing other kids did not get how cool she was, knowing she had to go home now because before they came here, he had put her stuffed blue kitty and some of her otjer dolls in her bed, to make it look like she had been in bed.

"Let's hope my mom and dad didn't know it was a trick." Boo said when in her room, after going through her closet door.

"They're probably sleeping, but we can hang out later." Sulley said seeing her hug his leg before he went through, closing the closet door, making her giggle taking off her hooded monster top revealing her night dress and blue pyjama bottoms cuddling her stuffed blue cat telling him what had happened, hearing her parents up.


	6. Meeting Dot

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating, but this one was based off a dream I had earlier this morning, and hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, it's the last few days of Summer break, so Boo goes on another adventure in the monster world meeting Sulley's young niece, Dottie who she nick names Dot, because of the polka dots on her dark blue fur like Sulley's which is cute.**

* * *

It was the last few days of Summer vacation, and Boo had been having fun like camping, having fun with her parents, besides having night fun with Kitty since not being in school, the girl could stay up late yet she was looking forward to going back to school because she liked going there, then telling Kitty what she did at school.

She had been having fun all day, plus had been eating ice cream for dessert, so was hyper which stunned Sulley, when he came later, guessing her parents had given her ice cream meaning it would be a while before she calmed down, which was intresting, plus his niece was living with him and Mike so maybe she could help Boo since they were the same age.

"How about we go have some fun, p,us maybe you'll make an new friend." he told her, seeing her put on her monster hoodie exvited for adventures in tne monster world.

They wer going through her closet door, appearing in the monster world giggling, as lights flickered making Sulley grin as they were hearing excited giggles, making Boo curious.

"Kitty, who's that, as they look cute like you!" Boo said pointing to a dark blue furred monster girl with polka dots like Sulley's making him smile, as that was his niece, Dottie.

"That's my niece Dottie, but a little shy, so maybe you could help her, and she's starting school in a coupke of days." Sulley said to her, making Boo get it.

"Hey there Dot, I'm Boo, and your uncle is my best friend." the girl told her, making the dark blue furred and polka dotted girl smile hugging her, knowing Boo was a human girl because Sulley had explained to her, yet she did not care because Boo was friendly and awesome so they were playing.

"Is school going to be scary, Boo, you go tnere in your world, right?" Dot asked her.

"No it is fun, but I get it, the first day of school, besides the new kid is scary, until you make friends and meet the teacher, things will be fine." Boo assured her seeing her relax, unaware Sulley had heard, impressed by what Boo had told Dot loving the name Boo had given Dottie.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, Boo was sketching Dottie, after last night since she had fallen asleep at Mike and Sulley's apartment, so Sulley had brought her home before sunrise or her parents worried, so she was wanting to draw her new monster friend that was her age.

"You up sweetie, you know?" she heard her dad ask, coming into her room, seeing she was doing art stuff, so was relieved that Boo was up, because she had slept in a lot during the summer, which was fine with them, hoping that the new school year would go alright.

"Oh yeah, breakfast is probably ready, which is good." Boo said as she was putting down what she was using, leaving her room, and her stuffed blue kitty on her bed, going downstairs, hoping that Kitty and Dot were alright, walking into the kitchen, sitting at the table.


	7. Having A Play date With Dot

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series but sorry for not updating, but listening to a Kingdom Hearts panel involving Mary Gibbs gave me ideas but hope everybody enjoys.**

 **In this one, Boo and Dot are just playing in Boo's room besides talking when Boo's parents are out.**

* * *

"Wow, your room is near, Boo like my uncle's apartment." Dot said.

"Yeah and thanks, but my parents are out with friends, plus the sitter is busy doing homework besides you're the first friend I've had at my house, other kids think I'm weird." Boo replied.

It was a few days or nights after meeting her, but Boo had became fast friends with Sulley's niece, Dot like she was with him, and Dot had came into Boo's room because her uncle was busy, which Boo knew about.

"You're not, you're awesome, plus if they knew what we get to do, they would want to be your friends." Dot pointed out seeing Boo nod, guessing the female monster youngster was right, but Sulley had explained to her, that a lot of people would not understand.

"Yeah you have a point, but hope Kitty's alright, he seemed worried." Boo said seeing Dot agree.

She knew her Ubcle was sometimes busy running Monsters Inc, so knew her Ubcle got stressed sometimes, guessing being aroubd her orvBoo helped him relax.

"Maybe my parents are lije that too, they work a lot." Boo said seeing Dot agree.

"Yeah, but it's alright." Dot replied knowing Halloween was coming up, which would be awesome seeing Boo quiet wondering if she was alright and before she could answer, they heard footsteps, seeing Dot hide.

Boo saw the sitter enter, guessing she was just checking on her, seeing the woman relieved that things were alright, knowing that a lot of sitters did not want to watch this girl because she kept hiding from them, not aware that she was in the monster world, just hanging out with her monster friends.

"I'll just be downstairs, sweetie, in case you need me." she told her seeing Boo nod seeing her leave the room,as the girl closed the door telling Dot that she could come out, making her wonder if she was alright.

"Yeah, a lot of sitters worry because sometimes when they're here, I'm normally with Kitty having fun which I can't tell them." she said to her.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Dot asked her.

"No we also have show and tell at school but I can't bring anything good, because some of the cool stuff, that I have is from your world." Boo replied to the light blue furred and polka footed monster female.

"Aww, it's alright, besides I'm your friend, my uncle too so you should ignore the mean kids." Dot told her, making Boo get it.

"Thanks Dot, I feel better now." Boo said hugging her.

* * *

It was now early Monday morning and after a fun time in the monster world, Boo was already up and dressed, plus deciding it was alright not to bring anything for show and tell, even if a lot of kids like Bradley made fun because she had true friends like Dot and Kitty which was fine with her, plus in class was drawing a sketch of her, Dot and Kitty having fun like last night, making the black haired girl grin.

"Nope somebody else can have my turn for show and tell." she told the teacher, after she called on her.

"Typical Boo, being weird!" Bradley said seeing Boo roll her eyes like Mike.

"That's very nice of you, to do that." the teacher said going on.

The day went on as normal but at recess, she was just playing by herself, singing something she heard Kitty and Mike sing, and had taught Dot the song the other day, when they had been playing unaware Bradley and some of his friends were there.

"Leave me alone, Bradley." Boo told him walking away from him, knowing Kitty would be proud, because he had taught her how to deal with a bully.


End file.
